Todo lo que quiero para Navidad
by Hatake Saori
Summary: Naruto aún no sabe que lo más importante en la Navidad es lo que ya tiene...


Un pequeño regalo navideño, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Beta:Eruka (?uid=16123 )

* * *

**Todo lo que quiero para navidad**

Era una hermosa y lujosa estancia donde el fuego chispeaba alegremente en la pulida chimenea, un frondoso y bien decorado árbol de navidad se alzaba a la mitad de la sala, dejando espacio para un montón de muebles costosos, labrados en ébano importado. Junto a la chimenea, había dos jóvenes sentados en cuclillas que se observaban fijamente a los ojos, mientras sostenían una gran bandeja plateada de nueces con dos pequeños papelitos doblados.

—Naruto—dijo uno de los chicos, de piel blanca y cabello y ojos oscuros—me parece que lo interesante de los intercambios es la sorpresa de a quién le has tocado, pero si solo somos dos, francamente… —

—Cállate Sasuke—le ordenó el otro, mientras miraba indeciso los papeles de la bandeja—intento recordar cuál ha sido donde escribí mi nombre

—Apúrate—dijo Sasuke de mal humor—no es tan difícil, lo has manchado de ramen

—Si eres tan inteligente, porque no lo tomas tú—dijo su amigo molesto, pasándole la charola. Con un gesto de superioridad, el moreno sonrió y tomó el papelito que no tenía manchas de comida.

Lo abrió y leyó, escrito con letras muy finas, estaba el nombre: Sasuke

Aún después de navidad, se podían escuchar las risas de Naruto en todo el vecindario.

**···**

Naruto se dedicaba a arreglar los estantes de la vieja relojería de su abuelo, mientras el viejo intentaba apañárselas para atender a un centenar de clientes que acababan de llegar, la mayoría de ellos, ancianos o señoras de mediana edad, y sólo en el fondo se encontraba un atractivo muchacho que intentaba abrirse paso hasta el mostrador. A empellones logró hacerse camino por fin, siguiéndole una estela de murmullos de ancianitos ofendidos.

— ¡Aquí estoy Naruto!—gritó Sasuke mientras le daba un codazo a una pobre viejecita indefensa—he pensado mucho en tu regalo de navidad, y creo que he encontrado el perfecto —Al escucharlo, el rubio corrió emocionado hacia su amigo, pero quedo hondamente desilusionado cuando vio la enorme caja que Sasuke había traído consigo —¡Es un perro!—dijo el moreno emocionado, abriendo la caja, de donde salió un pequeño cachorro que no paraba de mover la cola—ya le he puesto nombre y todo

Naruto sintió miedo al ver a Sasuke tan emocionado.

—En casa no podemos tener perros, es muy pequeña, además quiero una moto

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—¿Una moto?—preguntó molesto y confundido—pero ni siquiera sabes andar en bicicleta, no durarías ni dos minutos sin romperte un hueso

—Quiero una motocicleta—repitió Naruto con testarudez—y tú puedes regalármela, tu familia es rica

—…

—Debes de regalarme una moto, Sasuke Uchiha, así sea lo único que haga.

Pero Sasuke ya no lo oía, el perro le había orinado encima

**···**

Sasuke creyó que Naruto desistiría de la ridícula idea, después de todo las motos eran artículos peligrosos y los perros eran buenos animales de compañía, aunque este ya se hubiera comido la mitad de sus calcetines, pero por más tiempo que esperó, no cambió nada, Naruto seguía en su plan de querer la motocicleta, he incluso había ingeniado originales mensajes para conseguir su propósito.

El 21 de diciembre, Naruto le dejó un extraño mensaje de texto que decía más o menos así:

_Sasuke, solo quería recordarte que como todas las motocicletas de navidad iré a tu casa para la deliciosa motocicleta navideña que prepara tu motocicleta madre. No olviden un lugar para mí en la motocicleta familiar._

Cuando Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, llegó a casa, encontró el celular de su hermano menor quemándose en el bote de basura.

El miércoles 22, Sasuke al llegar a su oficina, encontró las paredes, escritorio y silla cubierto de recortes de motocicletas, y se notaba que a Naruto se le habían acabado las fotos, porque lo había completado con bicicletas, triciclos y con una patineta. Los transeúntes se quedaron paralizados la ver caer de una lujosa oficina en el último piso una silla y escritorio completamente nuevos. Sin dudarlo, afirmaron que se trataba de un milagro navideño.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke descansaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de su habitación, cuando llegó Naruto y sin ninguna especie de aviso, se sentó en su regazo, dejando al Uchiha paralizado.

—¿Sabes una cosa Sasuke?—murmuró Naruto, actuando sospechosamente romántico

Sasuke tenía la mandíbula trabada y no podía responder

—Me gustaría mucho una motocicleta esta Navidad.

Naruto salió de la casa Uchiha con los restos de un reloj digital en la cabeza.

Cuando Sasuke bajó a la estancia se encontró con su padre que leía cómodamente el periódico, pero que al ver a su hijo, lo miró y comentó distraídamente:

—Naruto es un buen chico, debería de tener una motocicleta

Ese comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sasuke tomó su chaqueta y salió intempestivamente de la casa.

**···**

Como todas las Nochebuenas, Naruto fue a reunirse con la familia Uchiha para celebrar la fecha, y al llegar, se encontró a Sasuke con un extraño cambio de humor. Casi hasta parecía feliz.

Los cuatro Uchiha y el rubio disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa, y después del pastel de navidad, se reunieron alrededor del árbol para repartir los regalos.

Itachi recibió un nuevo y lujoso Lamborghini, la señora Uchiha un juego de collar y aretes de diamantes, el señor Uchiha una colección de Rolex nuevecitos, Sasuke obtuvo mobiliario nuevo para su oficina y Naruto sólo consiguió una pequeña cajita con un moño dorado.

La abrió un tanto decepcionado, pero su corazón casi sale del pecho cuando encontró las llaves de su nueva moto Harley-Davidson color naranja.

Sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke o decir algo, corrió al garaje donde enseguida montó la potente máquina, que se encontraba bajo una sábana blanca, y la encendió, observado de cerca por toda la familia Uchiha que había salido de su espléndida casa solo para asegurarse de que las cosas iban como se debería.

Naruto se sintió confundido, porque no sabía cuál de las dos manijas era el freno o el acelerador, pero apretó una de todas formas.

Sasuke se había equivocado, no había durado dos minutos, sino dos y medio…

**···**

Sasuke llegó al hospital con todo y cachorro, que dicho sea de paso, acababa de arruinarle la tapicería nueva al auto de Itachi. El moreno encontró a Naruto recostado, con un brazo enyesado y unas cuantas gasas en la cara, por todo la demás estaba ileso, aunque se veía muy pensativo.

—Naruto—exclamó Sasuke y fue a sentarse a su lado, tomándole de la mano con preocupación, sentía unas enormes ganas de decir "te lo dije" pero en lugar de eso preguntó— ¿estás bien?

—Tenías razón absolutamente en todo—dijo Naruto con gesto amargo, como si lo hubieran obligado—yo no necesitaba una motocicleta, porque ya lo tenía todo junto a mí

Sasuke sintió unas extrañas ganas de decirle muchas cosas a Naruto, pero éste no lo dejó cuando le dio un apasionado beso

— ¿Te digo una cosa Sasuke?—murmuró Naruto de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando intentaba seducirlo para que le regalara una moto—ya sé que era todo lo que quería para Navidad—dijo aproximando de nuevo su rostro al del moreno

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó Sasuke, emocionado

—El perro—exclamó Naruto abrazando con más fuerza de la necesaria al pobre animal—es un animal tan tierno…

Y lo único que puedo hacer Sasuke, fue comenzar a prepararse antes de la próxima Navidad…


End file.
